3/10/2013: The Gospel to the Pharisee
Acts 9:1-11, 17-19 Meanwhile, Saul was still breathing out murderous threats against the Lord’s disciples. He went to the high priest 2 and asked him for letters to the synagogues in Damascus, so that if he found any there who belonged to the Way, whether men or women, he might take them as prisoners to Jerusalem. 3 As he neared Damascus on his journey, suddenly a light from heaven flashed around him. 4 He fell to the ground and heard a voice say to him, “Saul, Saul, why do you persecute me?” 5 “Who are you, Lord?” Saul asked. “I am Jesus, whom you are persecuting,” he replied. 6 “Now get up and go into the city, and you will be told what you must do.” 7 The men traveling with Saul stood there speechless; they heard the sound but did not see anyone. 8 Saul got up from the ground, but when he opened his eyes he could see nothing. So they led him by the hand into Damascus. 9 For three days he was blind, and did not eat or drink anything. 10 In Damascus there was a disciple named Ananias. The Lord called to him in a vision, “Ananias!” “Yes, Lord,” he answered. 11 The Lord told him, “Go to the house of Judas on Straight Street and ask for a man from Tarsus named Saul, for he is praying. 12 In a vision he has seen a man named Ananias come and place his hands on him to restore his sight.” 13 “Lord,” Ananias answered, “I have heard many reports about this man and all the harm he has done to your holy people in Jerusalem. 14 And he has come here with authority from the chief priests to arrest all who call on your name.” 15 But the Lord said to Ananias, “Go! This man is my chosen instrument to proclaim my name to the Gentiles and their kings and to the people of Israel. 16 I will show him how much he must suffer for my name.” 17 Then Ananias went to the house and entered it. Placing his hands on Saul, he said, “Brother Saul, the Lord—Jesus, who appeared to you on the road as you were coming here—has sent me so that you may see again and be filled with the Holy Spirit.” 18 Immediately, something like scales fell from Saul’s eyes, and he could see again. He got up and was baptized, 19 and after taking some food, he regained his strength. Saul in Damascus and Jerusalem Saul spent several days with the disciples in Damascus. Conversion 1. Collision - encountering a real God God must be bigger than your heart; not just a product of your needs God finds us not vice versa; "mouse's search for the cat" 2. Darkness No reading, eating, interacting; he had to think - completely rethinking his entire understanding of God He originally thinks the Messiah is blest, but Jesus was cursed (crucified). Now sees Jesus as risen - completely rethinking who he was Kick against the goads; perhaps Saul's conversion is already taking place Romans 7: while the other commandments can be obeyed in letter, he saw coveting commandment came home and he died He saw that he needed a savior 3. Embrace Praying, laying hands on him, calling him brother, despite knowing that Saul has a warrant to arrest Christians How do you know you're converted? 1. Intimacy with God (Saul is praying) 2. Sacrifice ("I will show him how much he must suffer") 3. Desire for community (v. 4-6)